Secrets Should Be Secret
by Reversed.Emotions
Summary: She changed. I never would've thought she would've done this. My sweet little Ally. She's gone. But I'd really love to get to know this Ally. When Ally Dawson changes so much over one little summer, she makes Austin... feel a certain way. But telling people wont always work.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey Guys! So this was my first story and I wasn't quite sure how this worked so I accidentally took a file from a school report that I did in 5th grade O_O Yeah, so anyway, here's the story:**

_**Austin's pov**_

It was the start of a new school year. Ally and I had been apart all summer. Fuck, I missed her. Last time we spoke was on the phone. She was with her mom in California. And I didn't know how but her voice sounded...hornier. But she still seemed like the same old Ally.

I still remember that night. Brad pissed me off and I was so fucking close to punching the shit out of him. But he's only 12 so I didn't. So I grabbed my phone and just went outside. It was late but I honestly didn't give a fuck. I sat there. Not really doing anything in particular. That's when she called. It was her. Possibly my favorite girl in the world. Allyson Marie Dawson.

I quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Alls!" I said.

"Hey Austin." She replied, her voice different than the Ally I know.

"Whats up, I missed you?"

"I missed you too. Yeah me and my mom we just finished packing."

"Cool" I asked.

"Yeah." We were both silent. "Yeah?!" She said to someone. "Well I have to get going."

"Okay." I said.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye Ally."

And that was the last time we talked. It seemed special for reasons I didn't even know. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books for first period. That's when it happened.

5' 8". Brunette. And just about 100% different. World, I give you, the new Ally Dawson. I hardly recognized her. She was wearing a skirt. A _short_ skirt. I couldn't believe that was the Ally I knew. She wore a blue floral short skirt, a black tank top, and black high heels. Her hair wasn't in a bun like it usually was. It was loose. And sexier. She made her way towards me. Fuck.

"Hey Austin." She said. I was at a loss for words. "Austin?" She said again.

"Hey Ally." I finally said. "You look amazing." Its hard to believe that 3 months ago, she never even cared about looks.

"What no hug?" She said. Fuck. Why did she do this to me? I hug her and her boobs rub against my chest. I stare down at her ass which had undeniably gotten bigger. I'm sure all the other guys noticed it too.

For the first time ever, I had gotten a boner from Ally Dawson. She released from the hug before it was noticable though.

We had a small conversation and she got her books from her locker which was next to mine. She walked ahead of me and I stared at her ass. I had no fucking idea how, but Ally Dawson just made me horny.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into our first period math class. I took my seat and I should've expected that she would take the seat next to me. Fuck. Here comes that boner, again.

She sat with her boobs poked out. I imagined myself getting up and pulling her, pushing her against the wall. I would pull off all her clothes and start fucking her senseless. See what that body can really do. I clear the image from my head.

At lunch Ally and I sit together. I constantly stare at her lips, which end in me staring at her boobs. God, I wanna fuck her.

"I'll be back." She says. I silently nod and stare at her ass as she leaves. My best friend, Blaine takes her spot and we get into a conversation. I constantly look for Ally.

"What're you looking at?" Blaine asks. I shake my head and look at him. "Looking for someone?" He says.

"Yeah." I say, going into no further detail. He stares at me.

"You okay?" Blaine asks. I nod and look at him. "What're you doing?" He says, sternly.

"It's Ally." I say.

"Ally?" He raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"The fucking hot girl in the tank top and short skirt."

"Oh, her_."_ He says. "Yeah, she's hot. I talked to her in biology. I swear she knows how to make a guy hard. She can not talk to a guy like that without feeling horny. I mean-"

"Blaine!" I say, cutting him off. "Come on, I really like her. So don't say that."

"Aw, little loverboy's horny is he?" He teases

"Shut up." I say, hesitantly.

"Just think about her, in that short skirt. Huge ass. Makes you wanna fuck her. You should tell her. Or better yet, I will." He gets up and I pull him down.

"Fuck. You." I say. He smiles and lets out a faint laugh.

"My lips," He begins. "Are sealed." He walks away and I look over and see Ally flirting with another guy. Blaine makes his way over and pins her against the wall. He pushes his body against hers. When he puts his lips against her neck (and may I just say they traveled down very quickly) is when she kicks him in his gut.

She then goes back to flirting. Yes, it did make me jealous but that's not important.

She then puts her hands on his chest and his go around her waist. After about 2 minutes, he lifts her skirt and she backs up, alarmed. He pulls her closer and forces his lips against hers. He sticks a finger in her thong, barely holding her ass. She then pulls herself away, knees him in his dick and walks away. I quickly turn around and she sits next to me angrily.

"I swear guys are such fucking pervs." She says. "They all want to have sex. Those motherfucking dick-heads."

So this was the very first time I heard Ally cuss, why is it a turn-on. I just realized, she changed. I never would've thought she would've done this. My sweet little Ally. She's gone. But I'd really love to get to know this Ally.

After school we go to her house and study. Just me, her, that great body and my boner.

"So why the hell are we learning this in health?" She asks, bending into the fridge. Yes I'm staring at her ass, what do you think I'm not gonna? "Did we not learn this in 6th grade?"

"That's not all of it though."

"Its basically all of it. A man and a woman. He puts his dick in her. She moans. He cums. She's pregnant."

"That's just the highlight of it all." I say. She smiles and tosses me a bottle of water before she sits. We grab our health books and begin studying.

"So exactly how is this not sex?" She asks. FUCK.

"Well, there's part 1, blow jobs. Part 2, eating her out. And part 3, the good stuff... fucking." She smiles.

"It's so complicated." She says.

"Why don't I show you." WHY THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY THAT?!

"What?"She says. My brain tells me to stop talking now but my boner talks... a lot.

"You say you don't get it. Let me show you. It's not like I don't know you. We've been friends forever." She stops.

"Okay." She finally says.

"Wait what?"

"You have a point. And don't you wanna have sex with me?"

"Yeah well who doesn't?"

"Great. My parents wont be home for hours so wanna go up to their room?" I nod excitedly. I'm about to have sex with my best friend. We go upstairs and she leads me to her parents room. She strips and pushes me onto the bed.

**Ally's p.o.v.**

So, nothing in the universe is easy to believe anymore. I. Am about. To have sex. I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN AT 17!

"So. Part 1." Austin says. "Blowjob."

I slowly get on my knees and pull down his jeans and boxers. His fully erect penis springs out. It was roughly 10 inches and I was nervous at how to approach it. I started by taking the head in my mouth. A few seconds later, I took in about 4 or 5 more inches, making him moan. I sucked on it, one hand around his cock, the other massaging his balls. He continually moaned. After a few minutes, I got the whole thing in my mouth. He then pushed me off and pulled me up to his ear.

"Part 2." He softly whispered. He pulled me onto the bed where he put his face by my vagina. He then put my tongue in my entrance, moving it around, I moaned loudly and continued to grope onto his hair. After about 5 minutes of this, he then pushes away from me.

"Part 3." He says.

He positions himself at my entrance and puts the head in. At that, I'm already moaning. He then puts a few more inches in. When his whole dick is in me, I moan his name and he starts fucking me. Faster, then harder.

"Ugh, AUSTIN!" I yell. He then goes even faster.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He says.

"Me too." He sighs and moans as a thin jet of cum goes into my pussy. "AUSTIN!" I yell, angrily. I then calm down and grab one of my mom's birth control pills.

The next day, I come to school in a pair of short shorts and a top with no bra on.

"Hey." Austin says. "So same thing tonight?" I hug him tightly. He then hugs me back.

"Thanks for taking my virginity." I say quietly. He pulls away quickly.

"I what?" I nod. "Wow" He simply says. I casually drop my books and pick them up so he'll look down my shirt. "Slut." He says in a laugh. I smile and we walk to class.

**No hate please! First fanfic!**


End file.
